The present invention relates to an image sensor and a method for manufacturing the same.
An image sensor is defined as a semiconductor device converting an optical image into an electrical signal. As the image sensor, a charge coupled device (CCD) and a CMOS image sensor, etc. are representative.
The CMOS image sensor comprises a plurality of pixels arranged in a pixel region to detect light quantity and a microlens corresponding to a pixel in order to condense light using the pixel.